what konichi really think
by forevernalwaysmine
Summary: kareoke night! sorry for my bad spelling AND DONT FLAM ME JUST CUZ ITS RANDOM! .


What the Konochi really think...

disclimair: i do not own naruto...

(a/n: people im putting myself in the story so yeah enjoy...and i made this story a little random...)

At a random club where there was a kareoke:

Sakura walked in and sat in the Middle row where Sakura saw that Ino,Hinata,and Tenten were.

"hey guys whats up ?" she asked sitting next to a fuming Ino.

"hey whats up with Ino?" Sakura asked Tenten that was looking at Neji and then sigh.

"oh shes just mad hat Shikamaru is with Temari..." Hinata said smileing.

"oh" was all she said. going to deep thought. Hinata being the only one who noticed asked her what was wrong.

"oh its just that Sasuke... well, he told me something really mean yesterday... i can't get it out of my head, but don't worry about it ok?" Sakura said and then smiled at one of her best friends.

at that moment two of their friends came and said "Hey guys whats wrong with Ino ?" a girl with long black and red hair said.

"how much you wanna bet that shes mad because Shikamaru-nichan is with Temari" said a girl with long black hair and glasses.

Hinata giggled "B.B., Tana's right. shes mad cuz your brother is here with Temari."

B.B. shook her head and said "well me and Tana have to go were the ones hoseting the Kerioky.." Hinata nodded and calmed Ino down.

With the boys and Temari:

"Hey Teme why did you tell Sakura-chan that yesterday she seemed very down today?.."Naruto asked the chiken butt like hair boy walking beside him.

"hm..she got in my nerves Dobe thats why" Naruto only nodded and saw that Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari and Neji in the Front row.

"hey come on i see Shikamaru an Neji lets go sit with them" Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto.

When they got there they saw Temari cuduling to a very anoyyed looking Shikamaru, and a very quiet Hyuuga .

"hey dudes and Temari wats up ?" Naruto asked grining.

They didnt say anything because the houst was already starting to talk. Naruto sat next to Neji and Sasuke next to Naruto.

At the Stage:

B.B. and Tana started to talk

"Thank you every body who came to our Kerioky night" shouted B.B.

"and today we will pick our first contestent out if this box that we found here randomly with everyones names!!" everyone sweatdroped.

"ok...so our first contestint will be..." B.B. took out a paper from the box. "Ino Yamanaka!!!" shouted Tana and B.B. at the same time.

everyone clapped as Ino went on stage. "ok we will pick a song out of this machin i just found when i droped the microphone and i was looking for it"B.B. said smileing. Everyone fell anime style.

"ok and if i press his button a song will show up.."Tana said looking for a random button to push.

she pushed a BIG red butten that said "choose a random song"

"ok your song will be..."B.B. said reading the name of the song "Girlfriend by avrial Lavgne ,anyone you wanna deticated to?.." B.B. said with an evil grin in her face.

Ino smirked and got the micro. "well i want to deticate tis song to Shikamaru Nara" she said proudly as the words came up on the scren.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!  


Ino finished her song and saw shika's expretion he looked very surprized and Temari well she was fiuras. Ino laughed and walked back to her seat.

The rest of her friends laughed and gave her some high fives. Ino looked back towards shikamaru and saw him with a faint blush and a smile. She looked at Temari and then flipped her off. Serves the bitch. Temari only huffed in anger and grabbed on to Shikamaru tighter.

B.B. and Tana on the stage also laughed and the crowed cheered at Ino's singing. "Ok people...next we have..." Tana trailed off as B.B. took out a piece of paper out of the box. "...Tenten..!!"

Tenten smiled as she walked on the stage and everyone clapped. She looked at everyone especialy at a certain Hyuuga boy.

"The song u will be singin tonight is..." B.B. trailed off as she pressed the big red button. "Oh, youll be singing...Long way to go by Cassie!!"

Tenten smirked and she grabbed the microphone from B.B. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a certain team mate of mine who thinks a little...to MUCH of himself" Tenten purred into the microphone and look at Neji.

_[Verse 1:  
I love it when they try to get intimate  
Even though they know I really ain't into it  
(You're not into it?) I'm not into it   
I already know the game and I've been through it  
See I buy my own bags, my boots, my jeans  
Wear La Rok with my Rebel Yell underneath  
You wanna step to me?  
Said you gotta long way 2 go (Rock wit me now)_

[Pre-Hook:  
You claim that you're so hot   
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh)  
I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me?

[Hook:  
Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go

Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
You wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way

[Verse 2:  
I love it when they try to get scandalous  
Even though they know they really can't handle it  
(They can't handle it?) They can't handle it  
Try and take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it  
If you really wanna know me first of all  
You should never try to get to personal  
Cuz I'm in it when I say:  
That you gotta long way to go

[Pre-Hook:  
You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not   
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh)  
I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go   
Say you wanna love me?

[Hook:  
Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
You wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way

[Pre-Hook Breakdown:  
You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh, yeah)  
Said you gotta long way 2 go   
Say you wanna love me?

[Hook:  
Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? (Touch me)  
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go (Way to go)  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back (Oh you got a long way)  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy (Take it easy) you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl (I'ma bad girl)  
You wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way

Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?   
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I said you gotta long way to go  
Rock wit me now, you gotta long way to go  
Bettah fall back, said you gotta long way to go

Tenten finished her song and bowed as the addiance applaused at her singing. She smirked towards the now very emmberrased looking Neji. She got off stage and walked toward the girls who greeted her with cheers and all.

B.B. and Tana on the stage laughed. "Well now for our third act..." B.B. announed as she grabbed a piece of paper again. "We have Hinata the delicate flower!!!"

Hinata blushed at the name and shyly walked up to the stage.Tana pushed the big red button and the song came in

"ok Hinata you will be singing Ready for love by Cascada !!! anyone special you might wanna deticated to ?" B.B. said smileing at the young Hyuuga

She grabed the micro and said "w-well i would like to deticate this song to Naruto-Kun..." everyone awwed and Naruto being the Baka he is he just looked confused.

the song started to play and Hinata started to sing.

_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell

Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ... 

Hinata bowed as everyone awwed and finally Naruto got the point (once Sasuke told him) and Blushed but grinned at Hinata who looked smiled at him.

"ok that was cute, but anyways our next contestin will be..." B.B. took out a paper from the box again and it read "Sakura Haruno please come to the stage!!" B.B. screamed.

Sakura did as she was told and headed to the stage. "ok and the song you will be singing will be...Take me away by Avrial Lavgne"Tana shouted.

"so would you like to deticate this song ?.." Sakura nodded and got the micro. "yeah to Sasuke Uchiha" they all clapped and Sasuke Glared and she glared back. the song strted to play and Sakura started to sing.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

[Chorus:  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

[Chorus

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

[Chorus

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away 

Sakura finished her song and send one more glare to the very pissed of Uchiha,and went to sit down resiving high fives from her friends.

everyone cheered and B.B. said "yeah survers you right chiken butt hair!"everyone started in aw...in other words like this (0.o) even the still and even more mad Sasuke.

"cough um ok and our next contestin is..." she took out a piece of paper and she said "hey lazy bum of a brother get your Lazy ass up here" B.B. said boredly.

Shikamaru got up and headed to the stage saying 'what a drag' and how 'troublesome' on his way there.

"ok Shikamaru and your song is..." Tana pushed the red button and B.B. and Tana said "Everyother time by LFO , and may i aske who whould you like to deticate this song to this brother of ours?.."

Temari was expecting her but you should expect the unexpect it because if you expect what you expect the unexpected will come insted of what you expected.

"yeah Ino..." Ino smiled widly and Temari gasped and glared at him witch he ignored it by rolling his eyes. the music started and Shikamaru started to sing.

_C'mon  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time_

I said lets talk about it  
as she walked out on me and slamed the door  
but I just laugh about it  
cuz shes always playin those games

C'mon  
(deep down) deep down i know she loves me  
but shes got a funny way of showin me how she cares (she cares)  
last night she did a donut on my lawn  
and drove out w/ her finger in the air  
Oh yeah

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind

Sometimes shes hot  
Sometimes im cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when i think about it im so in love with her

Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time

sometimes we sit around  
just the 2 of us on the park bench  
sometimes we swim around  
like 2 dolphins in the oceans of our hearts

but then i think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
and u told everyone that I was gay "ok"  
sometimes I walk around the town  
for i was just to settle down  
but I take you back  
and u kick me down  
cuz thats the way uhhu uhhu I like it

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes shes hot  
Sometimes im cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when i think about it im so in love with her

Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time

Keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then i don't even get around the block  
and I say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games

nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time

sometimes its black  
sometimes its white  
sometimes shes wrong  
sometimes I'm right  
sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
but then she just changed her mind  
sometimes shes hot  
sometimes im cold  
sometimes my head wants to explode  
but when i think about it I'm so in love with her

every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
every other time  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time

keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block  
and i say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games

nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time

Oh yeah  
Every other time 

Everyone cheered and Ino Blushed and smiled. but before he left he said in the micro. "Temari its over," Temari ran out crying and Ino grind "and Ino would you like to be my girlfriend?..." Ino ran to the stage and kissed Shikamaru and then Tana and B.B. litaraly kicked them out.

"GET A ROOM!!!" shouted Tana and B.B. "ok now for our next act we have..." Tana said as B.B. took put a piece of paper. "We have...Neji Hyuuga the stoic and guy that has a stick up his a-"

SMACK!!

''B.B.!!" Shouted Tana as she smacked her sister up the head. "Anyways come on up here Neji!!"

Neji stood up with a scowl on his face as he started to walk on stage and grabbed the micro. from Tana. "Would you like to dedicate this song to anyone in particular..?"

Neji grinned and didnt say anything but stared at the girl with buns on her head. Thats all he did before he was gvrn the song Diffrencess by Ginuwine.

_Oh, hey...  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
To you  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...  
Oh, yeah, babe_

My whole life has changed(My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in(since you came in)  
I knew back then(I knew back then)  
You were that special oneYou were that one)  
I'm so in love(so in love)  
So deep in love(so deep in love)  
You make my life complete(you complete me)  
You are so sweet(are so sweet)  
No one competes(no one competes)  
Glad you came into my life(my life)  
You blind me with your love(love)  
with you I have no sight(no sight)

Girl you open me I'm wide open  
And I'm doing things I never do  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
Why it take so long for me finding you?

This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
Without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed yeah)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...Yeah)  
You were that special one (You were that)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love

You make my life complete (You make make my life  
complete)  
You are so sweet no one competes(oh oh oh)  
Glad you came into my life (Ooo...)  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

I analyzed myself, I was buck wild  
Never thought about settling down  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
But not with all my friends around

But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
You made me, helped mold me (Mold me, baby)  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
And I owe it all to you

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (come on)  
You were that special one (You were that special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh...)

You make my life complete (You make my life complete)  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)  
You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you  
I have no sight

God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby  
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you  
I'm so happy, baby  
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, I am  
Share my world Come and share my world, baby,  
oh...whoa...yeah. yeah  
I'm so in love I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah...

My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
You were that special one (You were that very, very  
special one)  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one),  
so deep in love

You make my life complete (You make my life complete)  
You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes  
(No one competes, oh)  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have  
no sight

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a  
difference in my life)  
You were that special one (I knew you were that  
special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid  
eyes on you, babe)

You make my life complete (You make my life complete,  
darlin')  
You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes,  
baby)  
Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)  
You blind me with your love (No one), with you I have  
no sight (Come on)

My whole life has changed (Oh...whoa...whoa...whoa...)  
Since you came in, I knew back then

Everyone looked like if they were gonna faint or something in particular. DID NEJI HYUUGA JUST SING!!??? AND ACTUALLY SANG WELL!!!?? OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!!

He smirkeed one last time and held the micro near his face and said confidently. "Tenten...this was for you...you still think your hard to get?..." The minute he said that Tenten came running up the stage and landed a kiss on his lips...and glomped him...--"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple exited the stage and into sitting down together with the other couple (ino and shika).

"Aww...thats cute and all but we have to continue...anyways our next contentine will be.." B.B. trailed off as Tana took out a piece of paper out and shouted out "Naruto Uzumaki!! Come on up!!!"

Naruto suddenly woke up from his nap and started to walk up the stage..."Eh...? Wat you want shorty...?" B.B. glared and Tana sighed annoyingly as she told the blond his song; Run It by Chris Brown. They handed him the micro and left the stage. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a certain girl out there..."He winked as he pointed at Hinata..."This ones for you Hinata-chan..."

_Juelz Santana  
(Rap)  
Okay  
Check it, Check it, Check it out  
It's Santana again  
Steppin, Steppin, Steppin out  
One of them Brand new big boy toys  
I do big boy things  
I make big boy noise cuz...  
I know what girls want...  
I know what they like  
They wanna stay up , and party all night  
so bring a friend_

Chris Brown  
(Verse 1)  
Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body, gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Man them chicks wit chu gotta be okay, they pretty thick wit the kit that's sick, that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do

(Hook)  
I got friends, and you got friends  
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop (2x)

(Chorus)   
Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it(2x)

(Verse 2)  
You'll see  
Girl I can set you off   
Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down  
I can definitly show you things  
to have you sayin I can't be 16  
Once I get in you won't wanna go  
(and I...)  
I'll have yo girls wishin they were you  
(and I...)  
I know your heard about me, but guess what's goin down if we leave

(Hook 2x)

(Chorus 2x) 

(Breakdown)  
Girl you feel right  
(Feel right)  
Make me feel like...  
(feel like...)  
wanna do a little somethin   
(do a little somethin)  
Ain't no thing lets do it fo sho  
Girl the way dat you wearin them jeans is turnin me on  
You the hottest thing thats in these streets so baby won't you rock me...

(Rap)   
Make it drop honey...  
Make it pop honey...  
Whip, whop..   
Tick, tock to da clock fo me  
don't stop doin that (don't)   
and shawty know I mean what I say so she won't stop doin dat   
Plus I heard if you can dance you can bump  
Well dance time is up let's go, let's go(yup)  
we can get it in...  
we can gets some friends  
do it like the ying yang twins start whisperin   
(wait til' you see my... aye  
wait til' you see my... aye)   
let me fall back  
You ain't ready for all dat  
have you sleep late  
real late  
yeah takin a long nap  
you tell your friends...  
to get wit my friends  
we can be friends  
switch and meet friends(switch!)  
we can do it all night long, and...   
til' da clock hit mornin, ya dig?

(Chorus 2x)

(Outro)   
oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, oooh

Music til' fade out

Naruto stopped his singing and grinned at the cheering crowed; especially at the blushing Hinata. She ran up the stage and embraced Naruto who gave her a peck on the lips and smiled. They couldn't do anything anymore though when Naruto suddenly spotted Neji glaring at them...more specificlt..at him...cough overprotective cough...

The couple went down the stage and was greetd with cheers from their friends. "OK ppl...lets continue...our next contestent will be..." Tana trailed off as her sister took out a paper and suddenly glared at the paper like if it was the evil itsef. "Hey whos the next..." Tana trailed off as she saw why her sister looked pissed off. Tana glared at the piece of paper and then at the person with the name. Everyone...even Neji shuddered at their glare.

"CHICKEN BUTT GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!!!" Tana and B.B. roared into the microphone in union. Everyones eye twitched at their anger and suddenly looked at the angry looking Uchiha sitting inbetween them. Naruto laughed and received a glare.

Sasuke walked over at the stage and received the microphone...actuall the girls shoved the thing at him and left only giving him the name of the song witch was Far Away by Nickelback.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and he said something into the microphone "This song...i dedicate it to the annoyance of my life now...and she knows who it is..." The fangirls taht were in there glared at the pink haired girl who in turn flipped them off and turned to starring at the stoic Uchiha.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

[CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go 

when he stoped sining he said "forgive me Sakura?.." he put a pleading expretion and all the fan girls squealed.

Eevryone awwed and all the fangirls glared at Sakura agin who in returen 'barked' witch got them to get away slowly and started chibi crying.

Sakura walked tot the stage to see a very scared looking Sasuke. she ignored that and hugged him witch got him to react by hugging her back.

they kissed and left the stage.B.B. and Tana still glareing at him. "ok since we dont have any time left that will be all for today !!" B.B. and Tana cheered and evryone aplaued and left. everyone left with a couple even Gai...

Tenten and Neji left holding hands,Naruto had his arm around Hiatas neak,Shikamaru had his had around Inos waist,Sakura and Sasuke were kissing and walking at the same time...(how the hell do they do that 0.o)

Tana was holding hands with Lee, B.B. was with her boyfriend J.C. .

Everone lived happyly ever after...NOT!!!!

cuz after the show Sakura cought Sasuke makeing out with one of his fangirls AMI!!!,Hinata and Naruto well they did live happily eve after..,Neji cept on treating Tenten like shit so she broke up with him, and Ino kept on screaming to Shikamaru,and then randomly Itachi cam in and killed everyone so the story ends there...lol

THE END...


End file.
